Staring
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Shiz-era. Takes place before Elphaba goes to see the Wizard in the Emerald City. Fiyeraba cuteness! Please R&R!


Staring

Fiyero was staring at her. Again. Elphaba observed as the Winkie prince's gaze was locked on her face for the second time that day. She had been counting how many times he had smiled at her, winked, glanced and stared at.

She lost count after ninety.

They weren't doing anything special today. It was just their normal study group that included Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessarose that took place outside in the courtyard of Shiz University.

They were in their usual spot under the old oak tree.

Elphaba was usually concentrated on the studying aspect of the study group rather than that social part that Galinda thrived on. But not today. Today she was just watching everyone.

Elphaba's ears pricked up as Galinda sat down. The bubbly blonde was mindlessly chattering away to who-ever was listening in the group as she sat, perched on top of a rock.

Elphaba's roommate was always poised, always dressed to the nines in whatever clothing she deemed fashionable. Today she was dressed in a wretched hot pink dress with silver shoes adorned with rhinestones. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was done just so. She used her hands when she talked so she moved around wildly as she continued to talk, even though no one was really listening to her.

Well, except for Boq, who sat there clinging to any attention the blonde would give him.

Elphaba was pretending to be immersed in her reading when Fiyero tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously and gestured towards the building.

Elphaba, ever the skeptic, nodded slowly and followed him inside. Only Galinda noticed that they were gone.

Once inside Elphaba crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in anticipation of what was to come.

" What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Fiyero didn't answer her; he only leaned forward and kissed her.

Elphaba froze where she was and tensed up. It wasn't from anger, but more from shock. This was her first kiss. Ever.

Fiyero's lips lingered on hers for a few more seconds and then they parted.

She stared at him, dumbfounded and for the first time in her life, at a loss for words. He stared at her, happy that he had finally kissed the girl that he had been crushing on for a while.

" What in Oz's name was that for?" Elphaba snapped, hiding her happiness with her anger.

Fiyero was taken back.

"I thought you liked me and well… that happened…"

"You? You," she laughed, "I_ tolerate_ you Fiyero. And I can only tolerate so much of you, but no I do not like you in that way."

She had just lied. She had just admitted to herself yesterday that she had liked him.

"And besides," she went on, " You are dating Galinda."

Fiyero stared deep into her eyes.

"She's not you."

Shock crossed Elphaba's features for a fraction of a second, and then she recomposed herself.

"You're dating her, Fiyero not me!"

And with that she took off back to the study group, leaving Fiyero shocked and confused inside.

She sat back down in her place on the soft grass, and began to feverishly study. It was the only way she could cope. Words comforted her even if she didn't really know what they meant.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" asked Galinda as she studied her roommate from the rock. She seemed unusually tense and snippy than her usual self. And even, if possible, more greener.

"Fine," said Elphaba dismissively not even glancing up at Galinda.

Nessarose raised her eyebrows. She glanced at her sister who was fuming in her regular blue suit.

"No she's not, Galinda. She has that tone in her voice," teased Nessa lightly. Elphaba's eyes glared at Nessa.

"Do not," stated Elphaba.

"Do too," countered Nessa.

Elphaba grimaced and Nessa let it go immediately.

"Elphie, did you see where Fifi went?" Galinda asked looking around and using her pet name for Fiyero.

"Nope, don't know," answered Elphaba.

The blonde pouted and got up from the rock and proceeded towards the building to find him.

Boq and Nessarose were glad for the rest from the staccato chatter.

Elphaba rubbed her temples with her hands to try to soothe the shocking emotions she was getting from the aftermath of that kiss. She didn't love him. It was plain and simple. In fact she despised player Fiyero Tiggular so much. She hated him more than she hated anyone. He was the most arrogant, rude, impolite, selfish, stupid, brainless person that she had ever met. And that included Galinda.

Frustrated by her own thoughts, Elphaba got up, and left for her dorm without saying another word to anyone.

As soon as she got inside, she shut the door hard, and jack-knifed herself in her bed. There she stayed, and all she did was think.

After a few hours she heard a knock on the door. She went to it, thinking that it was Boq or Nessarose.

When she opened it, she came face to face with…

Fiyero.

He stood there, nervous and scatter-brained about something.

"What do you want Fiyero?" she asked, her voice on edge.

"To talk. I just want to talk."

She hesitated, and then she let him in with a groan.

"Does Galinda know that you're here?" she asked shutting the door.

That question generated a confused look on Fiyero's face.

"No."

Elphaba huffed. Today was not her day.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She quickly added, " And don't kiss me again!"

That brought a playful switch to Fiyero's face.

"I won't," he said, "I just wanted to wish you luck with the Wizard. Galinda says that that's what you want, and… I'm happy for you."

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise and she gave him a quick, small smile.

"Is that all the oh-so-famous Winkie prince has to say to me?" she teased putting her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not," said Fiyero taking a step closer to her.

"It's not?"

He gave her a smile in return for her confusement.

"Well… go on," urged Elphaba half interested in what he had to say.

But by then, his nerves had gotten to him and he suddenly bolted out the door.

Elphaba sighed hard as she saw the prince left the dorm without any explanation at all. She was used to it by now. Although, she couldn't help but wonder what he had wanted to tell her…

Just then, the door burst open and Galinda came through looking rather frustrated.

"What is it Galinda?" asked Elphaba as she sat back down on the bed.

"Fifi ignored me in the hallway. I don't understand what's wrong with him!" she wailed.

Elphaba really had to act to get her face to stay impassive and unreadable.

" I don't know," she said slowly.

Galinda looked at her with a curious expression her face.

"What?" asked Elphaba staring back at the blonde.

"He was staring at you today," she stated jealously.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"So? Everybody stares at me."

Galinda considered that for a moment, and then she laughed, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

" Yes, I guess you're right. I'm just being silly," she laughed.

" And blonde," added Elphaba with a wry smile.

They both laughed at that.

"Besides," said Galinda as she hopped into her bed, " Staring means nothing right. Its not as if he kissed you right?"

At this Elphaba just smiled at her, and shook her head. She couldn't tell Galinda that he had kissed her. Galinda was so devoted to Fiyero.

And she was right. Staring meant nothing, and maybe that kiss meant nothing.

Elphaba sighed, knowing that the next few days with the Wizard were going to be long if she continued to think about this.

They both then went to bed, and there was one person that she could not keep out of her dreams.

Fiyero, her Winkie prince crush.


End file.
